


Candy Boy

by Tezzieh



Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mike being a thirsty boy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fem!dom, mostly soft femdom, some mommy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Just a fem dom fic about Mike. YEET!Set before the film, of course
Relationships: Mike (Hellraiser: Hellworld)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Candy Boy

You have only just moved back to the neighbourhood you grew up in. The house you live in now is larger than the house you grew up in, though. Your younger brothers, very rambunctious twin boys, need a lot of room.  
The twins are 10, you are 20. You live with your father and stepmom and think it is kinda time to move out. But you are still going to college and your pa and stepmom are very supportive of you staying put for as long as you need.

You walk through the neighbourhood, your Australian Shepherd - Kelpie mix Athena pulling at her leash. “Tina, stop that.” You tell the dog. Athena barks and keeps yanking the leash. So hard that it slips through your hands. “Ouch, fuck.” You grunt and dash after the young dog. “Tina! Come back!” You shout.   
Athena dashes through the street, to the skatepark. You run after the dog, narrowly avoiding a car and a biker. 

One of the boys at the skatepark makes a grab for Tina and picks her up. The dog wriggles in his arms and licks his face.

You approach him, panting loudly. “Th-thanks.” You gasp. You press your hand over the stinging in your side. “You are very welcome.” He replies. Upon closer inspection he is not really a boy, but also not quite a man.   
He is quite tall and wide in the chest and shoulders. And his smirk is absolutely stunning. You look him in the eyes, eyes of ocean blue. 

And then your heart stops. In the top of his left eye is a brown fleck. There is only one guy that has this, that you know. “M-mike?” You ask. The smirk on his lips breaks and shows his stunning canines. “Y/N?” He asks. “Oh my gosh…” You gasp.

You and Mike have been friends for as long as you can remember. He is one year younger than you and has always looked to you for guidance. He sort of idolised you when you were young.   
You moved away when your parents divorced. You were 13, Mike only just 12.   
And now, now Mike towers over you. His hair has grown into unruley ringlets and he’s had his teeth straightened. But his eyes are still the same.

“Y/N, let me look at you.” Mike grasps you by the shoulder, gently. He seems to know his strength. He gives you a slow up and down. “Fucking hell, you grew up.” He says. You gingerly take your dog from his arm. “Look who is talking. Last time I saw, I was taller.” You say.   
You loop the leash around your wrist and let Athena jump to the ground. “Maybe you just shrunk.” Mike says mischievously. You roll your eyes.   
“Still so very funny.” You say. “Oh come on, don’t be so sour. Or are those your big girl pants?” Mike smirks at you and wriggles his eyebrow. “Shut up you.” You say, the way you used to say to him. Mike laughs happily. 

Nothing has changed. 

“Hey Mike, who is this?” A boy on a BMX bike stops beside Mike. Mike looks from him to you. “This is Y/N. We grew up together.” He replies. “Nice to meet you, Y/N, I am Derrick.” The boy extends his hand to you. You shake it with a small smile. “Nice to meet you too Derrick. You are a friend of Mike’s?” You ask. Derrick nods in return.   
Athena starts to draw at her leash. It is time to go. “I am going to bring Tina home.” You says. “Alright see you around, I hope.” Mike replies, rubbing his neck. “Yeah, I am sure.” You smile. You know Mike, he can’t stay away.

The bell rings, three hours later. 

“Y/N!” Your dad yells. Athena starts barking. You throw your book down and groan. Who could that be? “Yeah I’m coming!” You shout, getting up from your couch. “Oh I am sure you will!” It is Mike who replies.  
You erupt from your room, to look down on Mike. There he stands. Athena is jumping up at him and barking. “Tina, bugger off.” You yell. The dog whines, but goes back to her pillow. “And you, take off your shoes and get up here.” You tell Mike. Mike grins up at you.   
He kicks off his shoes and climbs the stairs. “How did you find me?” You ask, waiting for him at the top. “Your dad still drives the same fucked up old car.” Mike replies. “That is a very pricey car, Mike.” You argue. “Still the same one, though, I knew it right away.” Mike looks down on you. 

You feel a sudden flutter in the pit of your stomach. You can’t address why. Maybe it is the way Mike looks at you, maybe it is his smirk or maybe the way he smells.   
Mike used to smell like every kid smells, of their parents’ house. But no longer. Mike smells captivating. He smells of a warm bed, spearmint and smokey cinnamon. Your heart skips several beats. 

“Come on you.” You say. You turn on your heel and walk back into your bedroom. “Damn.” Mike whispers. You roll your eyes. “You have a fucking fine ass.” Mike never were one to mince words.   
You turn around to him. “Great ass and great rack. Damn, you grew up.” Mike smirks widely. You shake your head. “So your balls dropped and suddenly you only think with your cock?” You ask. Mike chuckles. “Can you blame me, looking like that.” He purrs. You tisk. “That won’t do.” You say.  
Mike tilts his head. “What do you mean?” He closes the door of your bedroom behind himself. “Just because I look good, suddenly you are coming onto me?” You retrott. “No, I am coming onto you cuz I grew a pair.” Mike says. 

That shocks you a little. 

“What do you mean?” You ask, sitting down on your couch. Mike flops down beside you, very close beside you. He places his hand on your thigh. “You never knew, did you?” He asks. There is a warm, smooth quality in his voice that was not there before. Gooseflesh pimples your spine at the tone of it.   
You glance up at him and find he has been looking at your mouth. “Knew what, Mikey?” You ask. You use the nickname you have always used for him. Mike’s ears turn red as strawberries. 

“I … I have .. I was. No, I have always been in love with you.” Mike says, in a clear tone of voice. 

You gape at him. You never knew he felt that strongly. “I just … I thought.. I thought you just looked up to me because I am older.” You say. Mike shakes his head. “I wanted to marry you when I was a kid. And by the time you moved away, I loathed that I never got to kiss you. All these years, I dreamed about you coming back.” Mike tells you.   
“And here I am.” You say. “And here you are.” Mike agrees. He squeezes your thigh. “You’re back and finally told you how I feel.” He murmurs. “And now what?” You ask. “Well in my fantasies we usually kiss after I confess and then you take your clothes off. But your dad is not usually home in them so…” Mike shrugs.  
“You fantasize about me?” You frown at him. “Yeah totally. I gotta admit that I didn’t imagine you to have grown up this hot. You were a bit more girl next door-ish in my head.” Mike replies. You chuckle softly. “You are silly Mikey. But you grew up way hotter than I expected, too.” You boop his nose. “You thought of me?” Mike asks. “Yes of course, you were my best friend and I never met someone so loyal. The girls at school … They always sort of drifted away from me. You would have … You would never have drifted away if I hadn’t moved.” You place your hand over Mike’s. 

Mike sends you a smile that makes your heart melt. 

“Of course I wouldn’t have left you. I’d follow you to ends of the fucking earth.” He says. “I am still in love with you.” He whispers. You cup his cheek with one hand. “I think this is the part where you kiss me, right?” You cooe. Mike swallows thickly. “You ought to close your eyes, though.” He whispers.  
You close your eyes. Mike wastes no time after that. His lips press down on yours, firmly. Gently you rub his cheeks. Mike’s hands find your hips. 

He pulls you into his lap. 

You nest comfortably on his muscular thighs. Mike tightens his grip on your hips a little. The kiss deepens slightly as you lean your body closer against his. Mike moans against your lips. You take the opportunity to playfully lick your tongue into his mouth. Mike moans again. 

You are so occupied with kissing Mike that you don’t hear footsteps on the stairs. 

“Did I see that right, is that Mike?” The door of your room swings open. With a yelp you jump up from Mike’s lap. “Dad! Haven’t you heard of knocking!” You yell. Mike has no idea where to look. You can only hope your dad did not see you take a good taste of Mike’s face.  
“I am so sorry, Princess. I just wanted to know how Mike is doing.” Your dad says jovially. “I .. I am fine, sir.” Mike says sheepishly. “Why don’t you come down so we can catch up a little.” Your dad suggests.

Reluctant Mike and you follow your dad downstairs. 

Mike sits down at the kitchen table and chats with your dad. You plop down on the floor to play with Athena. Mike can’t keep his eyes off of you. Your father does not seem to notice, though.

“How about you stay over for dinner?” Your dad suggests. “I would love that.” Mike grins. 

So Mike stays for dinner.

Your stepmom wants to hear all about the childhood you shared with Mike. And of course Mike takes the stage. He regales events you had already almost forgotten. You smile and the memories come back to your mind.

You remember a lot of things. Mike falling into the pond, because you said you wanted a duckling. Cheering Mike on at his soccer matches. Sleeping over at each other’s place more often than not, cuddled close together. Mike not thinking twice about running to the store to buy you menstrual pads.  
In hindsight, you should have known Mike was in love with you. They way he looked at you. How he always wanted to hold your hand. The way he smiled at you. And how you always slept in the same bed.

After dinner, you drag Mike back to your bedroom. Mike is of course not protesting. Every moment to be close to you is a moment he yearns for.

“So, are we going to fuck now?” Mike smirks at you. “Pft, how easy do you think I am?” You hiss. “Well, you sure as hell kissed me.” Mike says. “Give an inch and he takes the mile.” You shake your head.   
Mike flops down on your sofa. “Come on, at least come kiss me again.” He pouts at you. He sends you those big ocean blue puppy eyes. Puppy eyes you don’t remember Mike having. Puppy eyes you cannot resist. 

You straddle Mike’s groin. His hands grab at your upper legs. “Taken the best seat, I see.” He murmurs. “That remains to be seen.” You cooe.

Slowly you lock lips with Mike again. Mike moans softly and tangles his fingers into your hair. He flicks his tongue at your lips. You deny him access, though. There is a small frustrated noise from Mike, half stuck in his throat. A delicious sound.   
Mike nips on your lower lip. He does not want to be denied. You whimper, but do not let him in. Mike makes the frustrated noise again. You give a little moan in response, just to rile him up some more. You are having quite some fun.

You feel that Mike is starting to sport quite the erection. So you scoot forward a little, to avoid putting unnecessary pressure on Mike’s cock. Mike groans in frustration. You slowly break the kiss. “What is the matter Mikey?” You cooe. “You’re being coy, on purpose.” He says. “Of course I am doing it on purpose.” You purr. “You didn’t think that I would fuck the moment I got you back in my life, now did you, you little fool.” You hiss playfully. Mike has the decency to fluster.   
You press a single deep kiss to his lips and then get up. You sit down on the floor by the sofa. “You’ll get your chance Mikey, just not right away.” You tell him. “But I waited so long.” Mike protests. “Another couple o’ weeks won’t hurt you.” You reply.   
“You’re mean.” Mike says. He turns onto his side. He rakes his fingers through your hair. “I know.” You lean back against the sofa. You stay silent after that and so does Mike.

Mike wriggles his face closer to yours. You don’t pay him too much mind. 

That is, until you fear Mike’s teeth on the shell of your ear. You can’t help the moan that issues from your lips. “Oh damn.” Mike whispers. “You like that, do you not?” He teases. You feel fluster dusts your cheeks. “Don’t be such a tease Mike.” You hiss. “I could tell you the same, Y/N.” Mike smirks. He bites your ear again. Another moan slips from your mouth.

Mike sits upright. He places his palm on your head and ruffles your hair. “So you are a good girl, huh?” He purrs. You look up at him. “Oh Mikey, you have no idea.” You smirk. Mike licks his lips. “Show me.” He says.   
You get up and go over to your bed. Mike’s eyes widen. He stands up. “No, stay there.” You say strictly. You kneel by your bed and reach for your tox box. It is a wooden treasure chest, filled with goodies. You retrieve it to Mike.  
Mike flops down on the sofa and you sit down next to him. You put the chest on his lap. “Check this out.” You purr. Mike is all too eager to open the chest. His eyes widen at the collection of toys and bondage gear you own. “Damn you are super freak.” He says. He turns his eyes to you and licks his lips. 

You cuddle yourself against him. “I am sure you’d like to try some out.” You cooe. Mike puts his arm around you. “And I am sure that can be arranged.” He smirks down on you. “If you are a good boy, you just might be allowed to play.” You whisper.   
Mike’s pupils dilate. “Do you like that Mikey?” You cup his cheek. “Do you like it when I call you a good boy?” You purr. Mike’s cheeks darken with fluster. “I .. I’d like it better to call you a good girl.” He mumbles. But you hear in the tone of his voice that is not the truth of it. You stretch up to kiss his, but it is a bare ghosting of your lips against his.

“You should go home now Mikey.” You close the chest. “I got classes tomorrow and I am sure you have stuff to do as well.” You stand and put the chest back under your bed. Mike huffs and attempts to win you back over with his doe eyes. But you shake your head. “This weekend, alright?” You cooe.   
“This weekend I will be home alone. Dad, my stepmom and the boys will be visiting with family.” You tell him. Mike seems to suck on his teeth for a moment. “Okay, cool.” He gets up. “Call me as soon as they are out of the door. Landline is still the same number.” He says. You nod. 

You lead him down the stairs. “I’ll call you, right away.” You cooe. You draw him down for a last kiss. Mike crushes you against his body and kisses back with all his might.   
He whines when you break away

You see him out, wanting to shout to him to get back in, but you don’t give in to that impulse.


End file.
